


Gentlemen, Don't Get Caught (Boxcars Are Pulling Out of Town)

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of boxcars.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gentlemen, Don't Get Caught (Boxcars Are Pulling Out of Town)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of boxcars.

In his more lucid moments he remembers that it was a passenger train. But when the pain meds crest, when his head goes under, he keeps seeing her hopping boxcars, crossing the country broke and hungry, tucked in the corner of a freight car. "Dangerous," he tells her when she swings up on a moving train, but she doesn't listen to him, she never listens to him. She's going to get hurt, and when she's sleeping in that (uninsulated, cold) corner, legs crossed, folded up so tiny, his back aches in sympathy. All the men she meets on her journey through the states, through his head, through the drugs, are large and armed and angry. And he flails a hand out, swinging at one of them maybe, but finds a warm real wrist, squeezes.

"Right here," Ray says, and Fraser says, "Who's going to take care of her?"

"If I ever see her again, Fraser, _I'll_ fucking take care of her, don't you worry," Ray says.

Fraser can't bear to tell him that's not what he meant, just keeps hanging on to Ray. And Ray holds his arm still, leaves his wrist in Fraser's grip. Spreads the Tribune across his lap with his other hand and reads the sports page aloud in a soft sing-song voice until Fraser falls dreamless asleep.

 

\--END--


End file.
